Kayume, The Red Demon
by blue lioness 1
Summary: Kayume is Inuyasha's only daughter and she's got a lot to live up to. She's got to find her own way in the world as she searches for the man who killed her big brother Ryu and to do that, she's gonna need help from the descendants of her parent's friends.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Man

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha. Even so, I hope you enjoy. :)

My first fanfiction so be truthful. thanks:)

Chapter 1

"Moon Claw!"

Kayume woke up screaming. Her mother was by her in an instant hushing her and rubbing her back. Inuyasha, however was much slower, grumbling and acting grouchy. When he got to her bed side and tried to comfort her, she shrank back. This alarmed him. He forced her in to a bear hug. She shivered and began to struggle until she smelt the anxiety in her fathers scent. She closed her eyes and let out the last of her fear. It drained from her like water from a faucet. Kagome gently took her chin and looked her in the eye.

"What did you dream about. You've been having this same problem for a month now. You did not tell us last time but I swear, Kayume, if you don't tell what's the matter, I will do the most horrible thing your father and I can think of," she said softly but firmly.

"And right now, I can think of alot of bad things to do to you," Inuyasha said frowning in concern. She motioned for her mother with her finger and whispered quickly in to her ear. She turned slowly towards Inuyasha.

"She said that she dreamed that there was a large mechanical thing chasing after her," she said quizzically.

"I think it was a car and you were driving it like a drunk. She said that you were using Shippo as a carhorn," she said grinning slightly. Inuyasha stared dumbly at his mate and then, his eyebrows twitching, 

stamped back to bed. Her mother got up and with one last worried glance back at her daughter, followed her father in to their room.

Kayume listened to the silence intently. There was a rustling as her older brother, Ryu, crept in to the room. He sat beside her leaning his back against the wall.

"Was it the same dream as before?" He broke the silence with his quiet concerned voice. He was like a part of good that her parents had hidden as reserves. He looked much like his father but had his mothers kindness. He was not fragile but muscular like Inuyasha was and hid his feelings deep inside himself. The feeling of serenity came from their mother and though he could take one of his parents weapons and use it, he used a large sword named Bankotsu that had been dug up from the final resting place of the Band of Seven. He hefted it easily and he had found some mysterious way to shape it in to a smaller sword. His hair was like his fathers and his eyes a reddish hue from his normal golden ones when he was angry. However, he would change in to a black haired human on the lunar eclipse unlike his father. He was always calm and he looked after Kayume like the big brother he was.

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of his face this time," she whispered. He nodded and leaned in.

"He was tall like Father. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked kinda stubborn in his mouth and he was holding Father's sword, Tetsusaiga. He had another man behind him. But the one man. He was aiming an attack at ME. I don't know why, of course, but it was disturbing. It was like I was chained to the ground and I couldn't move," she whispered in a frenzy. Ryu patted her arm and lay his head back.

"Maybe it wasn't Father's sword. And maybe it wasn't you he was after," suggested Ryu. Kayume snorted.

"Do you know how stupid those words are coming out of your mouth. Be rational, Ryu. I am serious. He was trying to kill me and it was Tetsusaiga," she exclaimed in a loud agitated whisper. She twitched slightly. Ryu tilted his head. She wasn't telling him something, he knew. But what point was there in fighting his strong willed sister and facing another defeat? He sat silently and stared at the large estate's roof. Kayume lay back on to her sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow.

Her mother come from another era, she knew. She had been there once to meet Kagome's family and she did not remember that. She was not but a week old. Kagome had made Inuyasha bring a modern baby cradle. He believed in letting her children sleep in a basket of reeds. In return for his cooperation, he got a portable television and a few games for it. He had willingly obliged. Now that Ryu and her were grown up and mature enough to sleep without each other, they had gotten their own rooms and sleeping bags. The bag had given only a little comfort on the cold nights.

"Ryu, I'm tired. Tired in three ways. Tired of the dreams, tired because of no sleep, tired of being bored. It's so boring. All mother has us do is clean up around the house. I want to go and visit the other parts of our family. I want to see our uncles. Uncle Sesshomaru sounds interesting and our other uncle and that part of the family are something to see. Don't you wish that you could do something," she finished. He nodded quietly and smiled meekly at how much his sister could talk sometimes. She sat up straight and twitched her red dog 

ears. The pale hair on her neck bristled. Ryu was still staring at the ceiling so he didn't see the weird display that his sister was putting on.

"Good night, Brother," she said sharply and turned her back on her startled brother. He gulped but stood and departed swiftly and silently. She waited and listened to the small creaks of the house. She sat up hair on end. He long red hair stood erect like a soldier and her sharp claws dug in to her palm as she listened to the brisk foot steps of someone outside. She got up and opened the door. She jumped over creaky boards and raced along the front of the house arms pumping and legs stretching. She almost collided with a large beam but she swerved and jumped, landing on her feet like a ballerina. She smoothed her blue kimono and set off towards the shrine.

She had heard soft foot steps creeping in and out of the structure. She jumped in to a tree and jumped from one to another, following the alien smell. She screeched to a halt when it became way to strong. Her family was not as good with their senses as she was with hers. Not even Inuyasha would have heard it. She flipped out of the tree and fell on the person with a thud. The silhouette oofed and began to thrash under her weight but she dug her claws into his arms. She paused and began to sniff the air around them. She could smell it.

"What are you doing with my father's sword, thief. You will hand it over or I will use a good amount of force to dislodge it from you and take back your head," she hissed. She didn't know if she could actually do it but, hell, she had done plenty of things that she wasn't proud of.

She poised her claws over his head. The first rays of sun started to glow over the hills like ink seeping through paper. She got a look at the theif's face. She almost let him go. He sported long hair, he was 

muscular, with a stubborn mouth. She snatched the Tetsusaiga out of his grasp and pushed off of his chest. He sat up and cracked his neck.

"Who are you," Kayume whispered in terror. He lifted his hands and cracked them. Finally he stood. He was smaller than Ryu by only a few inches. He must have been around 6 feet 4 inches. Kayume backed away from the dream man and made as to run. He grabbed her by her arm and tried to wrench Tetsusaiga away from her.She responded by clawing at his face. He let go and Kayume tried once more an escape.

"Give it to me, girl. I need it. Give it to me," he snarled. She shrank away but suddenly something flared inside of her. She roared and charged at his mid section suddenly. Her claws dripped blood as she turned towards him again. He stood there looking at the ground in shock. He fell to his knees and then lay down on to his stomach. She was not done with him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and sneered in to his face.

"I am no ordinary girl. You remember my name. I am Kayume Higurashi daughter of the priestess Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha, son of dog demon general. Do you still need our sword? I hope not because next time, I will not scratch you. I will behead you and feed your carcass to the demons." she paused and shook him.

"Do you hear these words? I will kill you the next time I smell you anywhere near us." The man nodded weakly and she threw him in to a tree. She spat towards him before dispersing with her bloody hand clutching the stolen sword.


	2. Chapter 2: Tetsusaiga Transformation

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha. Even so, I hope you enjoy. :)

Since I don't know how to make a new chapter and it only repeats when I make new ones, this might the only chapter for a little while until a smarter person comes and explains it to me. :P My first fanfiction so be truthful. thanks:)

Chapter 1

"Moon Claw!"

Kayume woke up screaming. Her mother was by her in an instant hushing her and rubbing her back. Inuyasha, however was much slower, grumbling and acting grouchy. When he got to her bed side and tried to comfort her, she shrank back. This alarmed him. He forced her in to a bear hug. She shivered and began to struggle until she smelt the anxiety in her fathers scent. She closed her eyes and let out the last of her fear. It drained from her like water from a faucet. Kagome gently took her chin and looked her in the eye.

"What did you dream about. You've been having this same problem for a month now. You did not tell us last time but I swear, Kayume, if you don't tell what's the matter, I will do the most horrible thing your father and I can think of," she said softly but firmly.

"And right now, I can think of alot of bad things to do to you," Inuyasha said frowning in concern. She motioned for her mother with her finger and whispered quickly in to her ear. She turned slowly towards Inuyasha.

"She said that she dreamed that there was a large mechanical thing chasing after her," she said quizzically.

"I think it was a car and you were driving it like a drunk. She said that you were using Shippo as a carhorn," she said grinning slightly. Inuyasha stared dumbly at his mate and then, his eyebrows twitching, 

stamped back to bed. Her mother got up and with one last worried glance back at her daughter, followed her father in to their room.

Kayume listened to the silence intently. There was a rustling as her older brother, Ryu, crept in to the room. He sat beside her leaning his back against the wall.

"Was it the same dream as before?" He broke the silence with his quiet concerned voice. He was like a part of good that her parents had hidden as reserves. He looked much like his father but had his mothers kindness. He was not fragile but muscular like Inuyasha was and hid his feelings deep inside himself. The feeling of serenity came from their mother and though he could take one of his parents weapons and use it, he used a large sword named Bankotsu that had been dug up from the final resting place of the Band of Seven. He hefted it easily and he had found some mysterious way to shape it in to a smaller sword. His hair was like his fathers and his eyes a reddish hue from his normal golden ones when he was angry. However, he would change in to a black haired human on the lunar eclipse unlike his father. He was always calm and he looked after Kayume like the big brother he was.

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of his face this time," she whispered. He nodded and leaned in.

"He was tall like Father. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked kinda stubborn in his mouth and he was holding Father's sword, Tetsusaiga. He had another man behind him. But the one man. He was aiming an attack at ME. I don't know why, of course, but it was disturbing. It was like I was chained to the ground and I couldn't move," she whispered in a frenzy. Ryu patted her arm and lay his head back.

"Maybe it wasn't Father's sword. And maybe it wasn't you he was after," suggested Ryu. Kayume snorted.

"Do you know how stupid those words are coming out of your mouth. Be rational, Ryu. I am serious. He was trying to kill me and it was Tetsusaiga," she exclaimed in a loud agitated whisper. She twitched slightly. Ryu tilted his head. She wasn't telling him something, he knew. But what point was there in fighting his strong willed sister and facing another defeat? He sat silently and stared at the large estate's roof. Kayume lay back on to her sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow.

Her mother come from another era, she knew. She had been there once to meet Kagome's family and she did not remember that. She was not but a week old. Kagome had made Inuyasha bring a modern baby cradle. He believed in letting her children sleep in a basket of reeds. In return for his cooperation, he got a portable television and a few games for it. He had willingly obliged. Now that Ryu and her were grown up and mature enough to sleep without each other, they had gotten their own rooms and sleeping bags. The bag had given only a little comfort on the cold nights.

"Ryu, I'm tired. Tired in three ways. Tired of the dreams, tired because of no sleep, tired of being bored. It's so boring. All mother has us do is clean up around the house. I want to go and visit the other parts of our family. I want to see our uncles. Uncle Sesshomaru sounds interesting and our other uncle and that part of the family are something to see. Don't you wish that you could do something," she finished. He nodded quietly and smiled meekly at how much his sister could talk sometimes. She sat up straight and twitched her red dog 

ears. The pale hair on her neck bristled. Ryu was still staring at the ceiling so he didn't see the weird display that his sister was putting on.

"Good night, Brother," she said sharply and turned her back on her startled brother. He gulped but stood and departed swiftly and silently. She waited and listened to the small creaks of the house. She sat up hair on end. He long red hair stood erect like a soldier and her sharp claws dug in to her palm as she listened to the brisk foot steps of someone outside. She got up and opened the door. She jumped over creaky boards and raced along the front of the house arms pumping and legs stretching. She almost collided with a large beam but she swerved and jumped, landing on her feet like a ballerina. She smoothed her blue kimono and set off towards the shrine.

She had heard soft foot steps creeping in and out of the structure. She jumped in to a tree and jumped from one to another, following the alien smell. She screeched to a halt when it became way to strong. Her family was not as good with their senses as she was with hers. Not even Inuyasha would have heard it. She flipped out of the tree and fell on the person with a thud. The silhouette oofed and began to thrash under her weight but she dug her claws into his arms. She paused and began to sniff the air around them. She could smell it.

"What are you doing with my father's sword, thief. You will hand it over or I will use a good amount of force to dislodge it from you and take back your head," she hissed. She didn't know if she could actually do it but, hell, she had done plenty of things that she wasn't proud of.

She poised her claws over his head. The first rays of sun started to glow over the hills like ink seeping through paper. She got a look at the theif's face. She almost let him go. He sported long hair, he was 

muscular, with a stubborn mouth. She snatched the Tetsusaiga out of his grasp and pushed off of his chest. He sat up and cracked his neck.

"Who are you," Kayume whispered in terror. He lifted his hands and cracked them. Finally he stood. He was smaller than Ryu by only a few inches. He must have been around 6 feet 4 inches. Kayume backed away from the dream man and made as to run. He grabbed her by her arm and tried to wrench Tetsusaiga away from her.She responded by clawing at his face. He let go and Kayume tried once more an escape.

"Give it to me, girl. I need it. Give it to me," he snarled. She shrank away but suddenly something flared inside of her. She roared and charged at his mid section suddenly. Her claws dripped blood as she turned towards him again. He stood there looking at the ground in shock. He fell to his knees and then lay down on to his stomach. She was not done with him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and sneered in to his face.

"I am no ordinary girl. You remember my name. I am Kayume Higurashi daughter of the priestess Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha, son of dog demon general. Do you still need our sword? I hope not because next time, I will not scratch you. I will behead you and feed your carcass to the demons." she paused and shook him.

"Do you hear these words? I will kill you the next time I smell you anywhere near us." The man nodded weakly and she threw him in to a tree. She spat towards him before dispersing with her bloody hand clutching the stolen sword.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha. Even so, I hope you enjoy. :)

My first fanfiction so be truthful. thanks:)

Chapter 1

"Moon Claw!"

Kayume woke up screaming. Her mother was by her in an instant hushing her and rubbing her back. Inuyasha, however was much slower, grumbling and acting grouchy. When he got to her bed side and tried to comfort her, she shrank back. This alarmed him. He forced her in to a bear hug. She shivered and began to struggle until she smelt the anxiety in her fathers scent. She closed her eyes and let out the last of her fear. It drained from her like water from a faucet. Kagome gently took her chin and looked her in the eye.

"What did you dream about. You've been having this same problem for a month now. You did not tell us last time but I swear, Kayume, if you don't tell what's the matter, I will do the most horrible thing your father and I can think of," she said softly but firmly.

"And right now, I can think of alot of bad things to do to you," Inuyasha said frowning in concern. She motioned for her mother with her finger and whispered quickly in to her ear. She turned slowly towards Inuyasha.

"She said that she dreamed that there was a large mechanical thing chasing after her," she said quizzically.

"I think it was a car and you were driving it like a drunk. She said that you were using Shippo as a carhorn," she said grinning slightly. Inuyasha stared dumbly at his mate and then, his eyebrows twitching, 

stamped back to bed. Her mother got up and with one last worried glance back at her daughter, followed her father in to their room.

Kayume listened to the silence intently. There was a rustling as her older brother, Ryu, crept in to the room. He sat beside her leaning his back against the wall.

"Was it the same dream as before?" He broke the silence with his quiet concerned voice. He was like a part of good that her parents had hidden as reserves. He looked much like his father but had his mothers kindness. He was not fragile but muscular like Inuyasha was and hid his feelings deep inside himself. The feeling of serenity came from their mother and though he could take one of his parents weapons and use it, he used a large sword named Bankotsu that had been dug up from the final resting place of the Band of Seven. He hefted it easily and he had found some mysterious way to shape it in to a smaller sword. His hair was like his fathers and his eyes a reddish hue from his normal golden ones when he was angry. However, he would change in to a black haired human on the lunar eclipse unlike his father. He was always calm and he looked after Kayume like the big brother he was.

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of his face this time," she whispered. He nodded and leaned in.

"He was tall like Father. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked kinda stubborn in his mouth and he was holding Father's sword, Tetsusaiga. He had another man behind him. But the one man. He was aiming an attack at ME. I don't know why, of course, but it was disturbing. It was like I was chained to the ground and I couldn't move," she whispered in a frenzy. Ryu patted her arm and lay his head back.

"Maybe it wasn't Father's sword. And maybe it wasn't you he was after," suggested Ryu. Kayume snorted.

"Do you know how stupid those words are coming out of your mouth. Be rational, Ryu. I am serious. He was trying to kill me and it was Tetsusaiga," she exclaimed in a loud agitated whisper. She twitched slightly. Ryu tilted his head. She wasn't telling him something, he knew. But what point was there in fighting his strong willed sister and facing another defeat? He sat silently and stared at the large estate's roof. Kayume lay back on to her sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow.

Her mother come from another era, she knew. She had been there once to meet Kagome's family and she did not remember that. She was not but a week old. Kagome had made Inuyasha bring a modern baby cradle. He believed in letting her children sleep in a basket of reeds. In return for his cooperation, he got a portable television and a few games for it. He had willingly obliged. Now that Ryu and her were grown up and mature enough to sleep without each other, they had gotten their own rooms and sleeping bags. The bag had given only a little comfort on the cold nights.

"Ryu, I'm tired. Tired in three ways. Tired of the dreams, tired because of no sleep, tired of being bored. It's so boring. All mother has us do is clean up around the house. I want to go and visit the other parts of our family. I want to see our uncles. Uncle Sesshomaru sounds interesting and our other uncle and that part of the family are something to see. Don't you wish that you could do something," she finished. He nodded quietly and smiled meekly at how much his sister could talk sometimes. She sat up straight and twitched her red dog 

ears. The pale hair on her neck bristled. Ryu was still staring at the ceiling so he didn't see the weird display that his sister was putting on.

"Good night, Brother," she said sharply and turned her back on her startled brother. He gulped but stood and departed swiftly and silently. She waited and listened to the small creaks of the house. She sat up hair on end. He long red hair stood erect like a soldier and her sharp claws dug in to her palm as she listened to the brisk foot steps of someone outside. She got up and opened the door. She jumped over creaky boards and raced along the front of the house arms pumping and legs stretching. She almost collided with a large beam but she swerved and jumped, landing on her feet like a ballerina. She smoothed her blue kimono and set off towards the shrine.

She had heard soft foot steps creeping in and out of the structure. She jumped in to a tree and jumped from one to another, following the alien smell. She screeched to a halt when it became way to strong. Her family was not as good with their senses as she was with hers. Not even Inuyasha would have heard it. She flipped out of the tree and fell on the person with a thud. The silhouette oofed and began to thrash under her weight but she dug her claws into his arms. She paused and began to sniff the air around them. She could smell it.

"What are you doing with my father's sword, thief. You will hand it over or I will use a good amount of force to dislodge it from you and take back your head," she hissed. She didn't know if she could actually do it but, hell, she had done plenty of things that she wasn't proud of.

She poised her claws over his head. The first rays of sun started to glow over the hills like ink seeping through paper. She got a look at the theif's face. She almost let him go. He sported long hair, he was 

muscular, with a stubborn mouth. She snatched the Tetsusaiga out of his grasp and pushed off of his chest. He sat up and cracked his neck.

"Who are you," Kayume whispered in terror. He lifted his hands and cracked them. Finally he stood. He was smaller than Ryu by only a few inches. He must have been around 6 feet 4 inches. Kayume backed away from the dream man and made as to run. He grabbed her by her arm and tried to wrench Tetsusaiga away from her.She responded by clawing at his face. He let go and Kayume tried once more an escape.

"Give it to me, girl. I need it. Give it to me," he snarled. She shrank away but suddenly something flared inside of her. She roared and charged at his mid section suddenly. Her claws dripped blood as she turned towards him again. He stood there looking at the ground in shock. He fell to his knees and then lay down on to his stomach. She was not done with him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and sneered in to his face.

"I am no ordinary girl. You remember my name. I am Kayume Higurashi daughter of the priestess Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha, son of dog demon general. Do you still need our sword? I hope not because next time, I will not scratch you. I will behead you and feed your carcass to the demons." she paused and shook him.

"Do you hear these words? I will kill you the next time I smell you anywhere near us." The man nodded weakly and she threw him in to a tree. She spat towards him before dispersing with her bloody hand clutching the stolen sword.


	4. Chapter 4: The Company

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha. Even so, I hope you enjoy. :)

My first fanfiction so be truthful. thanks:)

Chapter 1

"Moon Claw!"

Kayume woke up screaming. Her mother was by her in an instant hushing her and rubbing her back. Inuyasha, however was much slower, grumbling and acting grouchy. When he got to her bed side and tried to comfort her, she shrank back. This alarmed him. He forced her in to a bear hug. She shivered and began to struggle until she smelt the anxiety in her fathers scent. She closed her eyes and let out the last of her fear. It drained from her like water from a faucet. Kagome gently took her chin and looked her in the eye.

"What did you dream about. You've been having this same problem for a month now. You did not tell us last time but I swear, Kayume, if you don't tell what's the matter, I will do the most horrible thing your father and I can think of," she said softly but firmly.

"And right now, I can think of alot of bad things to do to you," Inuyasha said frowning in concern. She motioned for her mother with her finger and whispered quickly in to her ear. She turned slowly towards Inuyasha.

"She said that she dreamed that there was a large mechanical thing chasing after her," she said quizzically.

"I think it was a car and you were driving it like a drunk. She said that you were using Shippo as a carhorn," she said grinning slightly. Inuyasha stared dumbly at his mate and then, his eyebrows twitching, 

stamped back to bed. Her mother got up and with one last worried glance back at her daughter, followed her father in to their room.

Kayume listened to the silence intently. There was a rustling as her older brother, Ryu, crept in to the room. He sat beside her leaning his back against the wall.

"Was it the same dream as before?" He broke the silence with his quiet concerned voice. He was like a part of good that her parents had hidden as reserves. He looked much like his father but had his mothers kindness. He was not fragile but muscular like Inuyasha was and hid his feelings deep inside himself. The feeling of serenity came from their mother and though he could take one of his parents weapons and use it, he used a large sword named Bankotsu that had been dug up from the final resting place of the Band of Seven. He hefted it easily and he had found some mysterious way to shape it in to a smaller sword. His hair was like his fathers and his eyes a reddish hue from his normal golden ones when he was angry. However, he would change in to a black haired human on the lunar eclipse unlike his father. He was always calm and he looked after Kayume like the big brother he was.

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of his face this time," she whispered. He nodded and leaned in.

"He was tall like Father. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked kinda stubborn in his mouth and he was holding Father's sword, Tetsusaiga. He had another man behind him. But the one man. He was aiming an attack at ME. I don't know why, of course, but it was disturbing. It was like I was chained to the ground and I couldn't move," she whispered in a frenzy. Ryu patted her arm and lay his head back.

"Maybe it wasn't Father's sword. And maybe it wasn't you he was after," suggested Ryu. Kayume snorted.

"Do you know how stupid those words are coming out of your mouth. Be rational, Ryu. I am serious. He was trying to kill me and it was Tetsusaiga," she exclaimed in a loud agitated whisper. She twitched slightly. Ryu tilted his head. She wasn't telling him something, he knew. But what point was there in fighting his strong willed sister and facing another defeat? He sat silently and stared at the large estate's roof. Kayume lay back on to her sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow.

Her mother come from another era, she knew. She had been there once to meet Kagome's family and she did not remember that. She was not but a week old. Kagome had made Inuyasha bring a modern baby cradle. He believed in letting her children sleep in a basket of reeds. In return for his cooperation, he got a portable television and a few games for it. He had willingly obliged. Now that Ryu and her were grown up and mature enough to sleep without each other, they had gotten their own rooms and sleeping bags. The bag had given only a little comfort on the cold nights.

"Ryu, I'm tired. Tired in three ways. Tired of the dreams, tired because of no sleep, tired of being bored. It's so boring. All mother has us do is clean up around the house. I want to go and visit the other parts of our family. I want to see our uncles. Uncle Sesshomaru sounds interesting and our other uncle and that part of the family are something to see. Don't you wish that you could do something," she finished. He nodded quietly and smiled meekly at how much his sister could talk sometimes. She sat up straight and twitched her red dog 

ears. The pale hair on her neck bristled. Ryu was still staring at the ceiling so he didn't see the weird display that his sister was putting on.

"Good night, Brother," she said sharply and turned her back on her startled brother. He gulped but stood and departed swiftly and silently. She waited and listened to the small creaks of the house. She sat up hair on end. He long red hair stood erect like a soldier and her sharp claws dug in to her palm as she listened to the brisk foot steps of someone outside. She got up and opened the door. She jumped over creaky boards and raced along the front of the house arms pumping and legs stretching. She almost collided with a large beam but she swerved and jumped, landing on her feet like a ballerina. She smoothed her blue kimono and set off towards the shrine.

She had heard soft foot steps creeping in and out of the structure. She jumped in to a tree and jumped from one to another, following the alien smell. She screeched to a halt when it became way to strong. Her family was not as good with their senses as she was with hers. Not even Inuyasha would have heard it. She flipped out of the tree and fell on the person with a thud. The silhouette oofed and began to thrash under her weight but she dug her claws into his arms. She paused and began to sniff the air around them. She could smell it.

"What are you doing with my father's sword, thief. You will hand it over or I will use a good amount of force to dislodge it from you and take back your head," she hissed. She didn't know if she could actually do it but, hell, she had done plenty of things that she wasn't proud of.

She poised her claws over his head. The first rays of sun started to glow over the hills like ink seeping through paper. She got a look at the theif's face. She almost let him go. He sported long hair, he was 

muscular, with a stubborn mouth. She snatched the Tetsusaiga out of his grasp and pushed off of his chest. He sat up and cracked his neck.

"Who are you," Kayume whispered in terror. He lifted his hands and cracked them. Finally he stood. He was smaller than Ryu by only a few inches. He must have been around 6 feet 4 inches. Kayume backed away from the dream man and made as to run. He grabbed her by her arm and tried to wrench Tetsusaiga away from her.She responded by clawing at his face. He let go and Kayume tried once more an escape.

"Give it to me, girl. I need it. Give it to me," he snarled. She shrank away but suddenly something flared inside of her. She roared and charged at his mid section suddenly. Her claws dripped blood as she turned towards him again. He stood there looking at the ground in shock. He fell to his knees and then lay down on to his stomach. She was not done with him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and sneered in to his face.

"I am no ordinary girl. You remember my name. I am Kayume Higurashi daughter of the priestess Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha, son of dog demon general. Do you still need our sword? I hope not because next time, I will not scratch you. I will behead you and feed your carcass to the demons." she paused and shook him.

"Do you hear these words? I will kill you the next time I smell you anywhere near us." The man nodded weakly and she threw him in to a tree. She spat towards him before dispersing with her bloody hand clutching the stolen sword.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Bad Man

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha. Even so, I hope you enjoy. :)

My first fanfiction so be truthful. thanks:)

Chapter 1

"Moon Claw!"

Kayume woke up screaming. Her mother was by her in an instant hushing her and rubbing her back. Inuyasha, however was much slower, grumbling and acting grouchy. When he got to her bed side and tried to comfort her, she shrank back. This alarmed him. He forced her in to a bear hug. She shivered and began to struggle until she smelt the anxiety in her fathers scent. She closed her eyes and let out the last of her fear. It drained from her like water from a faucet. Kagome gently took her chin and looked her in the eye.

"What did you dream about. You've been having this same problem for a month now. You did not tell us last time but I swear, Kayume, if you don't tell what's the matter, I will do the most horrible thing your father and I can think of," she said softly but firmly.

"And right now, I can think of alot of bad things to do to you," Inuyasha said frowning in concern. She motioned for her mother with her finger and whispered quickly in to her ear. She turned slowly towards Inuyasha.

"She said that she dreamed that there was a large mechanical thing chasing after her," she said quizzically.

"I think it was a car and you were driving it like a drunk. She said that you were using Shippo as a carhorn," she said grinning slightly. Inuyasha stared dumbly at his mate and then, his eyebrows twitching, 

stamped back to bed. Her mother got up and with one last worried glance back at her daughter, followed her father in to their room.

Kayume listened to the silence intently. There was a rustling as her older brother, Ryu, crept in to the room. He sat beside her leaning his back against the wall.

"Was it the same dream as before?" He broke the silence with his quiet concerned voice. He was like a part of good that her parents had hidden as reserves. He looked much like his father but had his mothers kindness. He was not fragile but muscular like Inuyasha was and hid his feelings deep inside himself. The feeling of serenity came from their mother and though he could take one of his parents weapons and use it, he used a large sword named Bankotsu that had been dug up from the final resting place of the Band of Seven. He hefted it easily and he had found some mysterious way to shape it in to a smaller sword. His hair was like his fathers and his eyes a reddish hue from his normal golden ones when he was angry. However, he would change in to a black haired human on the lunar eclipse unlike his father. He was always calm and he looked after Kayume like the big brother he was.

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of his face this time," she whispered. He nodded and leaned in.

"He was tall like Father. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked kinda stubborn in his mouth and he was holding Father's sword, Tetsusaiga. He had another man behind him. But the one man. He was aiming an attack at ME. I don't know why, of course, but it was disturbing. It was like I was chained to the ground and I couldn't move," she whispered in a frenzy. Ryu patted her arm and lay his head back.

"Maybe it wasn't Father's sword. And maybe it wasn't you he was after," suggested Ryu. Kayume snorted.

"Do you know how stupid those words are coming out of your mouth. Be rational, Ryu. I am serious. He was trying to kill me and it was Tetsusaiga," she exclaimed in a loud agitated whisper. She twitched slightly. Ryu tilted his head. She wasn't telling him something, he knew. But what point was there in fighting his strong willed sister and facing another defeat? He sat silently and stared at the large estate's roof. Kayume lay back on to her sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow.

Her mother come from another era, she knew. She had been there once to meet Kagome's family and she did not remember that. She was not but a week old. Kagome had made Inuyasha bring a modern baby cradle. He believed in letting her children sleep in a basket of reeds. In return for his cooperation, he got a portable television and a few games for it. He had willingly obliged. Now that Ryu and her were grown up and mature enough to sleep without each other, they had gotten their own rooms and sleeping bags. The bag had given only a little comfort on the cold nights.

"Ryu, I'm tired. Tired in three ways. Tired of the dreams, tired because of no sleep, tired of being bored. It's so boring. All mother has us do is clean up around the house. I want to go and visit the other parts of our family. I want to see our uncles. Uncle Sesshomaru sounds interesting and our other uncle and that part of the family are something to see. Don't you wish that you could do something," she finished. He nodded quietly and smiled meekly at how much his sister could talk sometimes. She sat up straight and twitched her red dog 

ears. The pale hair on her neck bristled. Ryu was still staring at the ceiling so he didn't see the weird display that his sister was putting on.

"Good night, Brother," she said sharply and turned her back on her startled brother. He gulped but stood and departed swiftly and silently. She waited and listened to the small creaks of the house. She sat up hair on end. He long red hair stood erect like a soldier and her sharp claws dug in to her palm as she listened to the brisk foot steps of someone outside. She got up and opened the door. She jumped over creaky boards and raced along the front of the house arms pumping and legs stretching. She almost collided with a large beam but she swerved and jumped, landing on her feet like a ballerina. She smoothed her blue kimono and set off towards the shrine.

She had heard soft foot steps creeping in and out of the structure. She jumped in to a tree and jumped from one to another, following the alien smell. She screeched to a halt when it became way to strong. Her family was not as good with their senses as she was with hers. Not even Inuyasha would have heard it. She flipped out of the tree and fell on the person with a thud. The silhouette oofed and began to thrash under her weight but she dug her claws into his arms. She paused and began to sniff the air around them. She could smell it.

"What are you doing with my father's sword, thief. You will hand it over or I will use a good amount of force to dislodge it from you and take back your head," she hissed. She didn't know if she could actually do it but, hell, she had done plenty of things that she wasn't proud of.

She poised her claws over his head. The first rays of sun started to glow over the hills like ink seeping through paper. She got a look at the theif's face. She almost let him go. He sported long hair, he was 

muscular, with a stubborn mouth. She snatched the Tetsusaiga out of his grasp and pushed off of his chest. He sat up and cracked his neck.

"Who are you," Kayume whispered in terror. He lifted his hands and cracked them. Finally he stood. He was smaller than Ryu by only a few inches. He must have been around 6 feet 4 inches. Kayume backed away from the dream man and made as to run. He grabbed her by her arm and tried to wrench Tetsusaiga away from her.She responded by clawing at his face. He let go and Kayume tried once more an escape.

"Give it to me, girl. I need it. Give it to me," he snarled. She shrank away but suddenly something flared inside of her. She roared and charged at his mid section suddenly. Her claws dripped blood as she turned towards him again. He stood there looking at the ground in shock. He fell to his knees and then lay down on to his stomach. She was not done with him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and sneered in to his face.

"I am no ordinary girl. You remember my name. I am Kayume Higurashi daughter of the priestess Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha, son of dog demon general. Do you still need our sword? I hope not because next time, I will not scratch you. I will behead you and feed your carcass to the demons." she paused and shook him.

"Do you hear these words? I will kill you the next time I smell you anywhere near us." The man nodded weakly and she threw him in to a tree. She spat towards him before dispersing with her bloody hand clutching the stolen sword.


End file.
